narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Amegakure (Six)
Amegakure (雨隠れの里, Amegakure no Sato, Literally meaning: Village Hidden by Rain) is a small but highly industrialise is a small but highly industrialised located in an unnamed country. As its name suggests, it rains almost constantly in Amegakure and the surrounding area. All the water seemingly ends in a large lake that surrounds the village. Ame ninja are said to be notoriously short tempered, while their village trains them to their fullest potential, resulting in the creation of many original techniques. Ame is frequently hired for assassination missions, an area of expertise prized by many countries. A common trait of shinobi from this village is wearing rebreathers. History Hanzō/Civil War Era Because of Amegakure's location between three of the Five Great Shinobi Countries, it has frequently served as a battleground during the various ninja wars, making most of its population war refugees. Amegakure has adopted a heavy isolationist policy because of this, leading to the village's defences being abnormally impenetrable. To be admitted to the village, visitors, even those coming for Chūnin Exams held in Amegakure, must go through a number of security checks and are under constant surveillance during their stay. Amegakure was led for many years by Hanzō, a notoriously powerful shinobi; during the Second Shinobi World War he slaughtered an entire Konoha platoon, sparing only the young Sannin. Despite his power, Hanzō was deeply paranoid and would rarely appear in public for fear of being assassinated. When, during the Third Shinobi World War, a group called Akatsuki began advocating for peace between the warring Konoha, Iwa, and Suna, Hanzō interpreted this as a threat to his rule. In the anime, this fear was exacerbated by Konoha's Danzō Shimura. Claiming to be interested in cooperating with Akatsuki, Hanzō, with support from Danzō, ambushed Akatsuki's three primary members and attempted to kill them all. After Akatsuki's leader, Yahiko, died, Nagato retaliated and slaughtered all of Hanzō's men, though Hanzō himself escaped. At some point after the end of the war, a civil war broke out in the village to remove Hanzō from power. Led by an individual known only as "Pain", the rebel faction symbolised their rejection of Hanzō by placing a horizontal slash across their forehead protector. With Pain's near-godly power and rumours that he was multiple people, Hanzō and his forces were overthrown, with Pain being the one to personally kill Hanzō. Pain then went on to kill anyone even remotely connected to Hanzō, from close family to distant acquaintances, so that none would ever emerge to take revenge. Despite this, loyalists to Hanzō still emerged from time to time, though all were crushed by Pain. Age of Pain Pain became Ame's new leader, revered as a god by the populace because of his contributions during the civil war. None ever saw Pain directly, his decrees instead communicated to Ame's citizens by his "angel", Konan, who came to be revered almost as highly as Pain himself. The only thing that Ame's citizens could conclusively say about Pain was that he stopped the perpetual rain every Sunday and whenever he had to leave the village.4 Knowledge of Amegakure's civil war was not common throughout the ninja world, and news of Pain's victory was completely unknown to the point that other villages believed Hanzō to still be in charge. In the anime, Ame ninja travelling abroad are instructed to perpetuate this belief. Pain uses Amegakure as his base of operations for his work with Akatsuki. Jiraiya, in the course of his investigation into Akatsuki, infiltrates the village and, upon being discovered, is killed by Pain. Despite this, he is able to get word of recent events in Ame back to Konoha, which Pain tries to prevent from spreading further, among other reasons, by destroying Konoha. Pain ultimately dies in Konoha, giving his life to aid Naruto Uzumaki's aspirations for peace. Konan becomes the new leader of Amegakure after Pain's death and swears Ame's support to Naruto's cause. She is shortly afterwards killed in Ame by Tobi. Age of Mutiny After the deaths of both formal village leaders the lack of instruction around the village in became more and more apparent over time. With less appearances from lady angel and even fewer instructions coming from the top the village fell into disarray. Crime, power and corruption becoming his new master. Ninja Mercenary groups moved in and using their power, influence and numbers began to stake their claims out on different areas of the village. Leading to gang and crime wars which other villagers were caught in the middle of. These groups forced tarifs and taxes on villagers from foods to paying for protection from other criminals or insurance damages that could occur during this takeovers. Forced into joining crews, the youth are no safer than any other villager, often prime targets to catch and control. Rotting their mind away with the idea of working and being able to provide for their families as well as make use of the protection details to ensure their families chances of being destroyed and robbed were lesser. Among the common crimes carried out members of each crime organization there are four cells of Ninja merc groups that are the strongest and hold the most share of the Hidden Rain Village. The Mob bossess who run them are extremely dangerous, ambitious, ruthless and highly organized. Each specializing in varies techniques and abilities that have allowed them to take over the networks of the village they have, whether for terrorizing villagers who can't fight back teaching them their helplessness and need for them to remain at their mercy. The night and day of the hidden rain has become ruled by the Iron Fist of the underworld and again the nations weeps for help from itself. Amegakure Districts Upper District Amegakure's uppser district often referred to as Sky's Paradise is where Amegakure's more established and distinguished residents reside. Living among their wealth and high status among the village. Most of the vilages resources, top political figures, and funding flows through the paths set among these digintaries. Compared to the rest of the villgage their buildings ar enot only more recently designed and updated but their technology is also considerably ahead oppose to it's fellow dstricts. With a name and status as such those who live among this districtt tend to look down on others due to the prestige of being held in high regard in Amegakure. Seeing the villagers of other districts and considering them to be lesser and lower. It is also said that Lady Angel of years past once personally looked over the land keep it pure of all lesser beings and visitors. However among its more recent times the Paradise has fallen into the clutches of the Ozunu Family Syndicate, forcing the people to live in constant fear, learning the hard way that their status did not grant them immunity from the teeth of disorder. Central District COMING SOON Lower District Old Amegakure Criminal Elements Wandering Panthers *'Hourouhyou' (放浪豹, Wandering Panther) is one of the main mercenary groups that have moved into Amegakure and made themselves at home in Central District. Possessing a powerful grip on the residents using fear, money and racketeering as ways to keep villagers in line. Inducing random taxes for protection and demanding their payments on time. They are known for taking children in the middle of the night and forcing them into their groups and raising them in a culure of violence, threatening to murder their parents is they dare revolt against their order. Out of fear these child grow up in violence among the Panthers and before long become so engrossed int it that they fall prey to the same cycles as the one's before them. The Panthers are know greatly for their own brand of stealth, their leaders remain hidden in the darkness to such levels that it is believed they are often self governed. Due to their self sustaining attitudes as being a Panther, they have scattered hangouts all among the central district and gather at any listed HQ based on their discretions of the callers feelings. Information among the gang is passed via communication scrolls to keep from unnecessary appearances and lessening their chances of being seen or identified. Ozunu Syndicate What started off as a clan soon branched into more than just family ties, it became an organization that rivaled small villages. The Ozunu family soon began to adopt many into its ranks and clan based on respect, influence and power. Expanding their numbers and lands, their influence world wide. The Ozunu Syndicate that inhabits the Hidden Rain is just one of the many cells that has come to life recently in such short notice, quickly taking over the upper district and settling themselves among th high class of criminals. While they do often engage in petty theft time to time their crimes are considered more of class and taste such as controling trade routes and affecting travelers with tariffs and taxes for peddling goods to the land, such as technology. While they are not as stealthy as the panthers with their operation, their reach is far greater and Amegakure to them simply serves as fresh meat to take a piece of. The Cabal Among the three groups that came into Amegakure, The Cabal is among the top tier deadly, they move into lands that possesses a great deal of ruins and broken lands and then improve them encouraging denizens of the land to move back and bring resources, money and population back into them. The use this newly created utopia as a means of creating false advertisement and luring more people into the web by creating the illusion of free will and fresh opportunity. When in actuality the people there are nothing more than indentured servants to the Cabal, working for them strictly and without question or fault. The Cabal in time use ninjutsu and genjutsu to indoctrinate people to their cause, taking on therre idealisms that everything is an illusion and truth is only perceived never grasped The Cabal while not nearly as influential as the Ozunu are deadly because they transcended into more than just a group, but a concept that can be passed, their indoctrination is a process which so long as one lives makes them immortal beyond the body. Concepts & Influences *Amegakure within Takashi's story is based off Gotham's Arkham City events as well as the city itself. Taken over by criminal elements Using their power and influence to force others such as villagers into joining, taxing people for protection and far worse crimes. Much like Arkham City Crime has it's foot on the throat of the Hidden Rain Village. The atmosphere of Arkham City and Amegakure reminded me greatly of each other and so I went with creating Amegakure in a vain and light of Arkham city. Creating various elements to fit into the Naruto based world given it's past and current future advancements within history to create the story that follows the same plot, but a completely different Narrative. *While Takashi dresses in dark clothing as does Batman his interactions within the city are extremely different from the Dark Knights, having seen in his first attempts at trying to save his vilage simply imprisoning does not work and thus jail to rehabiliate the criminals simply becomes time for them to work hard at their next scheme. He's see's such ideals as treating the problem but not curing it. Takashi functions more like red hood who seeks to cure the problem by picking off these criminals one at a time if he must. Landmarks Amegakure_gates.png|Entrance Gates NtOukdp.jpg|Pain's Tower Amelandmarks.png|Usu's Living Quarters Amegakurelake.png|Lake Surrounding the Village